Au delà de la nuit Partie 1 de la Saga
by Sassenash
Summary: C'est bel et bien une histoire de Drizzt : Vers 225 ans, il se retrouve dans un monde de tavernes où il vit milles et une aventures, se fait pleins d'amis ... et les subit lourdement hihihi
1. Prologue

Au-delà de la nuit  
  
Il nous est tous arrivé des aventures plus ou moins anormales. Nous avons tous un jour ou l'autre été confronté à un phénomène étrange, inexplicable. C'est le lot de tous êtres humains. Mais qu'arriverait-il si vous vous retrouviez tout à coup ... en enfer ? Si vous aviez à combattre un monstre centenaire ? Si une déesse à l'esprit tortueux décidait de faire de vous son jouet ? La réalité concrète prendrait un sacré coup dans sa logique non ?  
  
Notre aventurier, ici, a longtemps côtoyé l'étrange avant de se retirer dans la Cité, une ville aux limites d'un monde fantastique, où rien d'anormal n'arrive jamais. Enfin c'est ce qu'on dit. Dans sa retraite largement méritée, ce héro est à nouveau confronté à un monde qu'il aurait préféré ne plus avoir à défendre.  
  
Cette histoire débute dans un monde parallèle au notre. Pour les habitants de ce monde et des autres mondes explorés, nous sommes Lumière. Une dimension dont les créatures sont reconnues pour leur cruauté et leur égocentrisme, guère populaires.  
  
L'histoire se situe dans Féarun, un monde de taverne principalement, conçut pour les voyageurs égarés qui désirent temporairement asile avant de fondre dans une nouvelle aventure. Le personnage principal de cette histoire est connu et reconnu de tous. Mais comme il désire vivre tranquille dans sa nouvelle situation sociale, nous le nommerons ici Voyageur Errant. Son fils, Telvin, portera le nom de Kobra, le patronyme de sa mère, même si il est légalement sous celui de son père. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
  
Un jeune elfe à la peau ébène se dirigeait vers une taverne, traversant les allées obscures de ce cartier sans rencontrer âme qui vive. À la lueur des feux de la rue, il semblait un digne représentant de sa race, mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'établissement, on pu clairement voir que c'était un hybride.  
  
Les cheveux taillés en bataille, roux, un kilt pour seul vêtement, le regard mi-lavande, mi-rougeoyant, il semble venir d'ailleurs.  
  
Il jeta un regard autour et voit un autre elfe à la peau noir assit près de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses rêveries. Le jeune drow secoue la tête et se dirige vers le bar pour se servir un whisky.  
  
-Père, vous partagez la tournée ce soir ?  
  
Le plus vieux des deux elfes, sans se retourner, hocha la tête pour approuver. Le jeune approcha avec deux verres dans les mains, en tendant un à son géniteur.   
  
-Telvin, est-ce qu'il t'arrive de regarder le ciel et de sentir la présence de ceux qui nous ont quittés ?  
  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les étoiles, soupirant.  
  
-Parfois, je regarde tout là haut, et je sens ma mère qui …  
  
Il hésita, une bouffée d'émotion secouant son orgueil.  
  
-Parfois j'ai l'impression de l'entendre rire avant de crier Baston !  
  
Le vieil elfe soupira en prenant son verre.  
  
-Elle me manque aussi.  
  
Il fixa son regard lavande sur la plaine. A un moment il eu l'impression qu'elle allait apparaître en riant, comme souvent quand ils la croyaient morte. Mais il savait qu'elle était perdue à jamais.  
  
-Parfois, j'écoute le vent et il semble qu'il me parle, il me raconte ce que fait mon père.  
  
-Vous pensez souvent à lui ?  
  
-Telvin, ton grand-père s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse être libre. Il a donné sa vie pour me donner une deuxième chance. Jamais je ne pourrai renier mon aïeul.   
  
Le jeune drow resta silencieux un moment, fixant la nuit, quand tout à coup il distingua une femme qui approchait de la taverne à grands pas, fuyant la nuit.  
  
-On a de la visite je crois. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Une jeune femme courait dans les ténèbres, tentant de fuir un danger encore invisible. Elle le sentait, il la suivait, mais elle n'osait pas se retourner, elle courait toujours plus vite.  
  
Au loin, elle aperçut enfin une lueur dans la nuit.   
  
"Si seulement je pouvais atteindre la taverne avant qu'il ne me rattrape."  
  
Elle courut de plus belle, manquant buter contre une racine d'arbre. Se disant qu'elle devrait faire plus attention, une ronce s'accrocha à sa jupe et la fit tomber de tout son long. Elle entendit l'horrible cri de la créature derrière elle.  
  
Dans la taverne, le voyageur et Telvin fixaient la scène, tentant de déchiffrer ce qui se passait. Quand le jeune drow vit la demoiselle en détresse, il bondit à l'extérieur.  
  
-Attends Telvin tu n'as pas …. tes armes…  
  
Trop tard, le jeune freluquet était déjà sorti et il courrait vers la dame. Le voyageur en soupirant se leva et sorti à son tour.   
  
-Mademoiselle, on vous dérange ? Vous semblez en difficulté.  
  
-Aidez moi !  
  
Le jeune donna un coup de coude dans les cotes de son père.   
  
-Au moins elle est claire.   
  
Il regarda la jeune dame des pieds à la tête. C'était une jolie créature, elfique il semblait. Ses petites oreilles pointues se dégageaient légèrement de sa longue chevelure noire. Elle posa un regard turquoise sur les deux nouveaux arrivant.  
  
-Il va arriver !  
  
-Calmez vous demoiselle, dit le voyageur. Qui arrive ?  
  
-Le croc mitaine.  
  
Elle était complètement terrifier. Telvin fit signe à son père qu'elle devait être folle, mais il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras. Le voyageur le suivit à l'intérieur, fixant la nuit.   
  
-Étrange.  
  
Il pénétra dans la taverne à son tour.  
  
La belle personne était complètement terrifier à présent non pas par ce qui l'attendait dehors, mais par les deux drows qui la regardaient en silence. Elle s'assit sur le divan où le jeune l'avait déposé et bu timidement le whisky que le plus vieux lui avait donné.  
  
-Vous allez m'offrir en sacrifice à Loth ?  
  
-Que voilà une bonne idée !  
  
Le voyageur frappa son fils derrière la tête en le regardant sévèrement.  
  
-Non madame, vous êtes en terres amis. Vous avez pénétré dans la Cité du Crépuscule, plus rien ne peut vous arriver.  
  
-Une cité crépusculaire, qui plus est remplie de drows, et je ne suis pas supposée avoir peur ?  
  
Elle le regardait avec incrédulité.  
  
Le voyageur soupira et s'assied à sa fenêtre, regardant la lune, pendant que Telvin se penchait vers la dame, s'appuyant le menton sur les mains.   
  
-Voyez vous ma dame, à cette heure il n'y a que ce cinglé et moi debout. Mais la Cité est une communauté libre et en paix. Essayez de digérer ça pour cette nuit, il y a une chambre de libre à l'étage.  
  
-Je ne désire pas dormir en vos murs ! Je viens très certainement d'échapper à la mort, pas pour m'y rejeter de tout corps !  
  
Le voyageur soupira d'exaspération, se leva et quitta la taverne, un peu agacé. Son fils le regarda aller mais se garda bien d'intervenir. Il savait que son père avait souvent besoin d'être seul. Il se retourna vers l'elfe qui le dévisageait avec crainte. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Le ranger marcha seul un moment, parcourant les bois autour sans prendre vraiment garde à son chemin. Dans la Cité, ça faisait des lustres qu'on ne le considérait plus comme un odieux elfe noir, et même dans les tavernes autour. Il en était arrivé à oublier ses semblables, à oublier ce qu'il était. La jeune elfe l'avait bien remis à sa place.  
  
Il soupira profondément et regarda la lune.  
  
-Père, je suis maintenant vieux et épuisé. Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment supporter ça à nouveau ?  
  
Sa prière fut écourtée par un lugubre hurlement venant de plus loin, dans la direction d'où la jeune fille était arrivée. Aux aguets, le voyageur se faufila discrètement hors de la vallée où la taverne du Phoenix Bleu livrait passage à la Cité.  
  
À un peu plus de dix mètres, il vit une forme bouger. Il regarda autour pour bien se repérer. Il était à environ un mille de la taverne la plus proche. Il posa la main sur un de ses cimeterres et attendit.  
  
Une masse de bien trois mètres de haut se déplaçait avec une certaine aisance d'arbres en arbres, trop d'aisance au goût du voyageur. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment menaçante, plutôt curieuse, mais si cette créature avait poussé le hurlement qu'il avait plus tôt entendu, elle ne pouvait être bonne.  
  
Le ranger s'approcha un peu plus, évaluant si il pourrait tendre un piège ou simplement s'en sortir si la créature se montrait agressive. Celle-ci s'arrêta d'un coup, le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Jamais le voyageur ne se senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. C'était comme si on venait de lui arracher les tripes et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était courir, courir très loin.  
  
Le monstre le fixait d'un regard menaçant, un regard où brillait une telle haine qu'il en faisait trembler l'âme.   
  
Le voyageur pu enfin réagir, sous une force d'esprit qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il dégaina ses deux armes et s'élança tête première.  
  
Il n'avait pas pensé appeler son familier à la rescousse et il le regrettait amèrement. Le monstre se leva sur ses jambes, se redressant comme un homme, d'immenses ailes blanches comme celles d'un ange battaient un rythme puissant dans l'air. Au dernier moment, le voyageur bondit de coté et se faufila sous une souche creuse.  
  
Il se maudit de sa lâcheté, mais il était tout simplement suicidaire de s'en prendre à une telle créature. Il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas un ange, mais comment un ange pouvait-il rayonner d'autant de mal. Le ranger en avait encore l'esprit brouillé.  
  
Dehors, la créature fixait l'endroit où le voyageur avait disparu, celui heureux qu'elle soit aussi stupide. Reprenant son souffle, il se demandait si il était encore temps d'appeler sa panthère ou si il était mieux d'attendre que le monstre s'en aille de lui-même.  
  
Il revint rapidement à la taverne, dès le danger passé. Il craignait que la créature n'ai suivit sa piste à l'envers, mais elle semblait disparue dans la nuit. 


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Lorsqu'il entra, son fils était endormi sur le divan près du feu, la jeune elfe dans ses bras. Il sourie, il connaissait depuis longtemps la nature charmante de Telvin.  
  
Il se retourna vers l'extérieur et ferma la porte à double tour. Il savait maintenant très précisément à quelle créature il avait affaire, pour l'avoir rencontré une fois de trop quelques années auparavant.  
  
L'Avoral était un enfant mort-né. L'enfant d'Esperanza et du créateur, Seth. Satan avait condamné lui-même la naissance. La dame aux cheveux de feu n'avait pu supporter de porter une telle abomination et s'était avorté. Par une étrange magie, l'esprit de cet enfant avait continué de vivre en elle, lui vouant une haine atroce, cette haine qui avait tué son amie.  
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, repensant à la jeune guerrière. Toutes ces longues années passées avec elle, mais maintenant elle n'était plus. Comme tant d'autres, le voyageur lui avait survécu.   
  
Soupirant, il s'assit à une table et entama une bouteille de whisky, boisson nationale de la Cité. C'était elle qui le lui avait fait découvrir, ainsi que bien d'autres choses. Avec elle, il avait trouvé une nouvelle terre d'accueil, et par elle, il avait découvert bien des secrets de l'univers.  
  
Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et fixa le ciel.  
  
-Quelque pars, les gens qu'on aime doivent survivre. Il doit exister un autre monde. Un monde où l'on ne vieillit pas, un monde où l'on ne perd pas ses amis.  
  
Une petite main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. La jeune elfe était à ses cotés, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.  
  
" Tu te fais vieux" se dit-il avant de la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Ce monde existe, Maître Voyageur, je l'ai vu.   
  
Elle le regardait dans les yeux, convaincue de ses paroles.  
  
-Il existe au-delà du temps, au-delà de la nuit. Je l'ai vu et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix.  
  
Elle fit un geste vague vers dehors puis retourna se rassoire auprès du fils, toujours endormi sur le divan.  
  
-Cette … créature … vous a suivit depuis ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de l'admettre.  
  
-Je la connais. Cette chose a été conçu d'un esprit malade, un esprit qui ne voulait pas mourir. C'est une longue histoire, mais je vous ordonne dès lors de rester dans la Cité. Au matin, je partirai avec Telvin et nous irons la traquer.  
  
Le voyageur se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'entraîner son fils dans cette mission pratiquement suicidaire. Il le regarda, paisiblement assoupie face contre sol, et s'en voulu déjà de l'engagement. Il soupira et résolu de partir avant l'aube. 


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Le lendemain matin, le ciel était encore gris quand le voyageur quitta la taverne. Il fit de son mieux pour être silencieux, espérant que Telvin ne le suivrait pas. Aucun citoyen n'était encore debout à cette heure lui semblait-il, mais il se trompait.  
  
-Alors voyageur, tu te sauves dans la nuit comme un voleur ?  
  
Le drow jura puis se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Il le toisa du regard, vivement agacé par sa présence.  
  
-Depuis quand un Gardien s'objecte-il à son capitaine ?  
  
Myrddin devint un peu pâle, se tournant vers d'éventuels témoins. Il aurait alors dû tuer son supérieur, évidement. Il fixa l'horizon qui commençait à pâlir.  
  
-Je te laisse aller te faire bouffer, vois-tu moi le soleil ce n'est pas mon truc. Mais si tu cherches l'Avoral, je crois bien qu'il tourne autour de la Lande de Sang.  
  
Le ranger frémit. Il aurait préféré devoir confronter la créature n'importe où, sauf à la Lande de Sang. Cette plaine était pleine de souvenir, de mauvais souvenirs en particulier. Mais évidement si la créature voulait entrer dans la Cité, elle devait d'abord passer par les plaines.  
  
Il reprit son chemin sans se retourner, un peu mal à l'aise. Myrddin était déjà parti, ne voulant pas se faire surprendre avec le drow.  
  
Le soleil pointait maintenant à l'horizon quand il arriva à l'orée du lieu de combat.   
  
Le lendemain matin, Telvin se leva avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Il entendit Myrddin qui rentrait de sa nuit de chasse et décida de jouer l'endormie pour ne pas avoir à le rencontrer.   
  
Myrddin était le Gardien de l'eau dans la Cité, nommé par feu sa mère. Mais il ne l'aimait pas pour autant, pas grand monde n'aimait ce vampire en fait.  
  
Le vampire en question vint frapper violement à sa porte.  
  
-Eh Telvin, ton père est aller se faire tuer.  
  
Avant même la fin de la phrase, Telvin avait bondit du lit et avait ouvert sa porte.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
Pétrifié, il fixait le vampire narquois.  
  
-Il est parti combattre l'Avoral pendant que tu roupillais encore.  
  
Il bailla et tourna les talons, signifiant qu'il s'en balançait bien. Le jeune drow, lui, était mort d'inquiétude.   
  
Ne faisant ni une ni deux, il enfila son kilt et courut à la taverne de l'Elfe Egaré, la taverne de son parrain Firnwath Dinquarë.   
  
Firnwath était en train de chasser un Corpse, une créature se multipliant dans la poussière et les restes de table. Telvin, au Phoenix Bleu, avait un problème semblable mais avec les rats.  
  
Il contourna une table et se pencha face à son parrain.  
  
-Firn, je ne veux pas t'interrompre dans tes affaires 'hautement' importante, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va fêter des funérailles ce soir si tu ne m'aides pas un peu.  
  
Firn releva la tête d'un coup, s'assommant sous la table. Soupirant, Telvin le laissa reprendre ses esprits.  
  
-Alors qui va se faire pendre ?  
  
-Mon père.  
  
Firn le regarda, puis éclata de rire.  
  
-Ah d'accord ! C'est encore une de vos farces. Non monsieur je ne prends pas. Et qui plus est …  
  
Il arracha d'un geste vif le kilt à son neveu qui devient cramoisie et il entreprit de frotter le plancher.  
  
-Il commençait à me manquer de guenilles je dois dire.  
  
Telvin enfila à la hâte un pantalon, foudroyant son parrain du regard.  
  
-Je ne plaisante pas, mon père est en danger. D'après Myrddin …  
  
Le tenancier éclata de rire.  
  
-Alors maintenant tu veux me faire courir pour des paroles de ce lardon dérivé de mille pattes baveux ?  
  
-Écoute, c'est idiot à dire, mais je le crois moi.  
  
-Bon alors y'avait qu'à le dire ! Pourquoi me fais-tu perdre mon temps ?  
  
Il ouvrit la porte de la glacière et se sorti un poulet entier. Il le dégusta en regardant son neveu.  
  
-Raconte à tonton Firny.  
  
-Bien voilà. Une jeune elfe est débarquée hier à la taverne et on l'a un peu aidé à se sauver d'un … monstre je crois. D'après Myrddin ça s'appellerait l'Avoral.  
  
Firn avala de travers. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était l'Avoral, une créature qui atteignait son propre moral.  
  
-Et tu dis que le voyageur est allé le combattre … seul ?  
  
-Oui ! Nous devons aller l'aider !  
  
Aussitôt, Firn saisit un panier à pique-nique, sa cape flottant au vent, et sauta sur son fidèle destrier Tornade qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, bel étalon noir aux yeux mauves.  
  
Telvin tenta de le suivre en courant mais il s'arrêta d'un coup pour crier à son parrain de prendre garde.  
  
Comme une scène au ralentit, Firn se bouffa la branche d'un arbre en pleine face, le jetant en bas de selle. Le bruit ameuta un guerrier qui se rendait à la plaine pour pratiquer ses passes d'armes.  
  
Henki, un protecteur fidèle de la cité, vint voir qui était le sombre idiot à se ramasser la seule branche du seul arbre encore moindrement vivant des plaines.  
  
Un peu agacé, il constata que ce n'était que Firn.  
  
-Alors l'ami, on se met à la bio culture ?  
  
Trop tard, Firn était déjà parti aux trousses de son étalon, le traitant de tous les noms quelque peu déplacés que son esprit douteux pouvait trouver.  
  
Telvin vint à Henki.  
  
-À l'origine nous allions à la recherche de mon père. Il a filé dans la nuit pour retrouver un être abyssal.  
  
-Attends laisse moi deviné, c'est cet enfoiré d'Avoral qui est de retour.  
  
Telvin hocha la tête, suivant son parrain des yeux, dépité.  
  
-Et tu dois bien savoir où il est ? Tu ne vas pas fouiller tout Féarun pour le retrouver n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-En fait … oui.  
  
Rougissant, il vit son tuteur revenir bien à cheval.  
  
-Si maman était là, elle sait toujours comment le trouver.  
  
Henki leva les yeux sur les plaines, observant un moment de silence en hommage à la guerrière quand tout à coup il vit luire un immense feu en direction la Lande de Sang.  
  
-Vite Telvin, ça vient de l'ère de combat !  
  
Déjà Firn avait tourné bride vers le lieu dit, Henki partant à la course. Cette fois, Telvin sauta sur la croupe de Tornade qui fila dans le vent.  
  
Telvin et Firnwath arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu du combat, témoin d'un massacre sans précédent, un fleuve de sang inondait encore cette plaine :  
  
-Nous y voici Firnwath, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.  
  
Firnwath, descendit de son cheval et prit son panier en osier recouvert d'une nappe.  
  
-Très bien Telvin, c'est un bel endroit pour un bon pique-nique, regarde ce que je nous ai préparé ! Ce n'est pas délicieux ?  
  
-Ha heu ouais... heu non tonton.  
  
-Ne fais pas le timide, il y en a assez pour toi.  
  
Le garçon, ne portant pas trop attention à son parrain, cherchait son père des yeux. Déjà Henki se tenait au milieu de la lande, à genou. Telvin allait se demander comment il avait pu venir si vite quand il vit aux cotés de quoi était agenouillé le guerrier.  
  
-NON ! Papa !  
  
Firn finissait un saucisson quand il le vit à son tour.  
  
-DRIZZOUNINET ! NE MEURS PAS !  
  
Il suivit son neveu qui courrait droit vers le corps… mais le corps en question se releva en hurlant son courroux.  
  
-Je me suis fait avoir comme un enfant ! J'ai été tellement idiot.  
  
Il semblait fou de rage, complètement hors de lui, le regard luisant de folie. Telvin vint près de lui, essayant de lui poser la main sur l'épaule, mais le drow se retourna d'un coup, croisant ses lames sous la gorge de son fils.  
  
Telvin, effrayé, recula. Son père ne semblait pas le reconnaître, reculant, toujours aussi menaçant. Henki lui descendit un coup du plat de son épée sur la tempe, l'assommant.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? proteste le jeune drow.  
  
-Pour sa propre sécurité.  
  
Il ramassa le drow sur le sol et le mit sur son épaule, faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.  
  
-Il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il fait. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il t'aurait tué avant de se souvenir qu'il avait un fils.  
  
Telvin réfléchi a cette logique, un peu agacé et surtout voulant savoir ce qui avait mit son géniteur dans cet état.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la maisonnée dans la forêt et Henki déposa Drizzt encore secoué sur le divan. Il alla guetter à la fenêtre.  
  
-Si ce monstre nous cherche, il nous trouvera facilement ici.  
  
-Alors pourquoi venir ?  
  
Firn arrivait sur ces entre faits, laissant Tornade à la porte, il finissait son troisième cochon de lait.   
  
-Je vais te dire pourquoi, dit il en avalant sa dernière bouché.  
  
Telvin le regardait dépité, son estomac commençant à gronder malgré lui, il fouilla dans le panier d'osier.  
  
-Tu as tout mangé ?  
  
-Bon ça va Telvin, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait juste ce qu'il me fallait !   
  
-IL Y EN AVAIT POUR MOI AUSSI ! Trois cochons de lait et un saucisson...  
  
-Ho ça va je grandis mwa monsieur !  
  
-En attendant raconte moi ta théorie sur les agissement d'Henki, lui il semble ne pas vouloir le dire.  
  
Il se tourna vers la cuisine en quête de nourriture, le guerrier en question ne répondant pas.  
  
-Bien voilà. Si on veut le tuer, il faut aller là où l'Avoral va aller. dit Firn.  
  
-Expliquez-moi d'où vient cette créature, demanda Henki.  
  
Telvin revint avec une miche de pain et s'assit près de son père qui revenait à lui.  
  
-Voilà. Hier une jeune elfe est apparu à la taverne, on l'a sauvé et là bien la créature la suivait.  
  
-Elle vient des abysses, spécifia Drizzt en se relevant.  
  
Il grogna un bon coup, la tête lourde.  
  
-Qui est l'imbécile qui m'a frappé ?  
  
Firn et telvin pointèrent Henki. Drizzt se secoua la tête en tentant de réfléchir.  
  
-Je connais bien une façon d'aller lui rendre visite, à cet Avoral.  
  
Il parlait d'une voix blanche de rage. Son fils l'observa attentivement.  
  
-Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Ok tu as été défait de façon humiliante, mais moi aussi j'ai souvent perdu des combats. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je tenterais de t'égorger.  
  
-Qui a égorgé qui ?  
  
Telvin regarda son père d'un air chargé de chagrin. Drizzt baissa la tête.  
  
-J'ai dû perdre le compte à un moment. Ce démon a prit possession de Gwenhwivar.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers le ranger, complètement bouleversés.   
  
-Pauvre Drizzouninet.  
  
Firn vint lui donner le peu de cochon qu'il lui restait, mais le drow refusa en secouant la tête.  
  
-Je dois la retrouver, qui sait ce que ce monstre peut lui faire.  
  
NB : D'accord…ce chapitre était vraiment long … dsl … mais plus on fait entrer de personnages dans une histoire … et plus on doit leur laisser de temps … écoutez ok j'ai pas de raisons mais vous plaignez vous vraiment !??!? 


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6   
  
Les quatre hommes descendirent à la cave, Drizzt ouvrant la marche, talonné de son fils. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la place.  
  
-Bon et maintenant ? demanda Firn.  
  
-Et maintenant il faut ouvrir la porte. dit simplement Drizzt.  
  
-Comment ?  
  
Le ranger hausa les épaules, d'habitude c'était Esperanza qui ouvrait les portes. Son fils fit la même réflexion, s'avançant au milieu de la pièce comme sa mère jadis. Dans la terre, il vit une roche plate grosse comme la main.  
  
-Vous croyez que ça a un rapport quelconque ?  
  
Firn, excité, sautillait sur place en levant la main.  
  
-Moi ! Moi je sais ! Choisissez moi pour répondre ! Je connais la réponse moi !  
  
Telvin le fixa, découragé.  
  
-Ben vas-y ! répond-t-il.  
  
-Voilà ! Il faut qu'un être fantasien touche au caillou pour ouvrir la porte !  
  
-Nous voilà bien avancé. rechigna Henki.  
  
Drizzt eu alors une illumination. Il saisit la main de son fils et la posa sur la roche. Aussitôt, une immense porte de plasma orangé apparu. Il regarda Telvin, puis Firn et Henki.  
  
-N'y pense même pas, lui dit son fils. Si tu vas là bas, nous y allons avec toi.  
  
-Tu ne vas pas aller t'amuser tout seul mon petit Drizzouninet hein ?  
  
Firn était dubitatif. Sans parler, Henki lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions.  
  
-J'ai perdu Gwen, c'est à moi et moi seul d'aller risquer ma peau pour elle. Je n'ai pas à vous entraîner là dedans.  
  
-Alors le problème est réglé, ce n'est pas toi qui nous entraîne mais nous qui te suivons. conclut son fils, affirmatif.  
  
Drizzt lui lança un regard mauvais, puis se retourna vers la porte qu'il avait déjà empruntée avec son ancienne compagne de whisky.   
  
-Non je me dois d'y aller seul.  
  
Henki vint à ses cotés et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
-En mourrant, tu crois que tu pourras récupérer Gwen ?  
  
Devant la logique de l'énoncé, surtout pour ne pas laisser son amie en des mains aussi maléfiques, Drizzt secoua la tête et se rendit à l'évidence.  
  
-Mais j'interdis à Telvin de nous suivre.  
  
-Quoi ? Non tu n'as pas le droit !  
  
Le jeune drow se faisait déjà entraîner hors du sous-sol seul par Henki et Firn. Les deux hommes revinrent vers leur sombre ami … qui avait disparu.  
  
-Le … saleté !  
  
Henki n'osait pas mal parler contre le drow mais il fulminait de rage. N'hésitant plus, il pénétra dans la porte, suivit aussitôt de Firn.  
  
Telvin redescendit les marches, attendit un moment puis suivit les hommes… 


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7   
  
Drizzt traversa la porte aussitôt qu'Henki et Firn amenèrent son fils. Il se faufila le long d'un passage visqueux et ne prit pas là peine de bien regarder avant d'être sûr d'être assez loin de la porte pour ne pas être suivit.  
  
Il s'arrêta un instant derrière ce qui semblait être un immense champignon, quand le champignon doubla de taille en se penchant vers lui.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ? Oui c'est notre Drizzt national qui vient lui-même me rendre visite !  
  
Errtu souriait bien, tendant la main vers le petit elfe pour l'attraper. Hurlant de rage, il secoua sa main qui venait de se faire piquer par Twinkel puis chercha du regard le fuyant. Il était introuvable.  
  
Se couchant sur le dos, le démon retourna à ses rêves de massacre.  
  
Drizzt de sa cachette considéra un moment toutes les possibilités. Si il attaquait immédiatement Errtu, il pouvait être dangereusement retardé dans sa quête. De plus il pouvait être rattrapé par les autres, alors qu'il voulait retrouver Gwen lui-même. D'un sens, un Balrog, c'est moins dangereux qu'un Avoral et ses comparses pourraient être assez occupé avec lui pour le laisser en paix, mais d'un autre ils pourraient ne pas être à la hauteur du combat et se faire tuer.  
  
Notre ranger était bien embêté, ne s'attendant pas à rencontrer ce genre d'obstacle à son honneur. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite, il n'avait pas un instant à perdre.   
  
Revenant quelque peu sur ses pas, il brouilla sa piste et la dirigea vers une lande de cadavres qui semblaient sans dangers.  
  
Il revint alors vers la grotte du balrog, observant les lieux.   
  
Dans le fond, une ouverture ouvrait, il le savait, sur le domaine de Loth. Vers la droite, il sentait le Fleuve de l'Enfer où il connaissait bien le passeur. Vers la gauche, un chemin semblait mener dans le domaine d'une quelconque obscure créature.   
  
Soupirant, le ranger sors une pièce d'or de sa poche et tire à pile ou face. À la fin de son jeu, il avance vers le fleuve.  
  
-Si une seule créature peut m'informer ici où trouver l'Avoral, se sera le passeur. Se dit-il à lui-même.  
  
Arrivé au bord du fleuve, il se demande comment on l'invoque.  
  
-Youhou Passeur ! C'est Drizzy ! Viens voir mononcle.  
  
Bientôt, une masse sombre s'approche, glissant sans bruit sur l'eau. Dans l'obscurité, Drizzt ne peut se fier qu'à sa vision de nuit, et ce qu'il discerne ne lui plait pas.  
  
-Tu n'es pas le passeur toi !  
  
La créature, avançant à un rythme époustouflant, semblait être tout sauf l'inoffensif passeur squelette. Sur ses gardes, le drow dégaina.  
  
À coté de la porte, Firn et Henki s'engueulaient sur la bonne voie à suivre quand Telvin la passa à son tour.  
  
-Neveu, tu n'es pas supposé être là, ton père te l'a interdit.  
  
-Sombre idiot, Drizzt a dit cela juste pour nous éloigner le temps de nous semer.   
  
Henki se mit à explorer les environs, cherchant une piste fraîche. Il fini par la trouver, se dirigeant droit vers une vallée macabre.   
  
Telvin le voyant faire coupa court dans le discourt de son parrain délibérant les paroles exactes de Drizzt et suivit le guerrier.  
  
-À ce sujet, Telvin, dit Henki, tu n'es pas armé.  
  
-J'avais remarqué, répliqua le jeune offusqué. Mon père ne m'a toujours pas remis Kyu et Kuy, mes katanas.  
  
-Alors retourne sur tes pas, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un avorton incapable dans les jambes.  
  
Pétrifié, Telvin le dévisagea, mais Henki ne semblait pas plaisanter.  
  
-Je suis aussi archimage, n'oublie pas, et tu pourrais bien grandement apprécier mon aide non ?  
  
-Nous le verrons bien. Firn, viens par ici.  
  
Le tavernier vint rejoindre le guerrier et observa les traces sur le sol.  
  
-Ça ne me semble pas clair. Pourquoi Drizzt serait-il allée dans une impasse ?  
  
Firn approuva d'un hochement de tête, sortant une ponne de sa poche pour la déguster. Il commença a parler, envoyant pleins de postillons dans la face de Telvin venu observé la piste.  
  
-Drizzt n'irait pas dans une grotte vide. Il a du rencontrer un truc trop fort pour nous et vouloir nous l'éviter sans se retarder.  
  
Henki et Telvin dévisagèrent Firn. Qu'il tombe juste sur une chose c'était bien, qu'il réussisse deux fois à résoudre une énigme ça peut être une coïncidence, mais qu'il réponde pour la troisième fois avec logique à une question tenait du miracle.  
  
-Bah quoi, me dites pas les petits oiseaux que vous aviez pas pensé à ça.  
  
-En fait non, et toi Telvin ?  
  
-Non, je croyais que Drizzt se faisait vieux.  
  
Firn parti en direction opposée de la grotte, suivant un long corridor recouvert de fientes qu'il n'osait pas identifier.  
  
-Par ici les enfants !  
  
Haussant les épaules, Henki et Telvin décidèrent de le suivre.  
  
Derrière eux, une quatrième personne passa la porte, les suivant de loin. 


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8   
  
Drizzt observait la forme qui courait sur l'eau. Même si le fleuve était très grand, la créature n'était plus bien loin de lui. Son orgueil lui ordonnait de ne plus fuir cette fois, même si il se savait en désavantage.   
  
Il rengaina un de ses cimeterres pour appeler Gwen, mais il se souvint, trop tard, qu'il la recherchait, justement.  
  
Il fût frappé de plein fouet, momentanément distrait. Sous le choc, il tomba lourdement dos contre sol et ne vit qu'une lumière blanche. Peu à peu, il pu reconnaître ce qui lui était tombé dessus et regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir tué sous le coup.  
  
-Asthurion ! Double crétin, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Le paladin se releva en secouant la poussière sur lui.  
  
-Je peux te rendre la pareille.  
  
Il tendit la main au drow et l'aida à se relever.   
  
-Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde pas, mais un paladin en enfer c'est douteux. Surtout quand il n'est pas mort.  
  
-Et un ranger de Mielikki ?  
  
-Bon on ne s'en sortira pas et moi je suis pressé. dit Drizzt en regardant derrière pour s'assurer que ses amis ne l'ont pas rattrapés.  
  
Il s'avança incertain vers la berge.  
  
-Où est le passeur ?  
  
-Tu as besoin de traverser l'ami ?  
  
-Non je veux juste admirer la vue. gronda l'elfe noir. Bien sur que je veux traverser.  
  
Le paladin eut l'air blessé. Il regarda son ami avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.  
  
-Je voulais juste t'aider, l'ami, mais si tu insistes je pars.  
  
-Comment pourrais-tu m'aider ? Ne vois-tu pas que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes sans tenter de décortiquer ce que tu baragouines ?  
  
-Bien les problèmes de mes amis sont mes problèmes, tu veux en parler.  
  
-Je ne veux pas en parler je veux traverser ! éclata Drizzt dans un élan de colère.  
  
Il s'en voulu immédiatement, regrettant ses paroles. Surtout parce qu'Asthurion commençait à pleurer.  
  
-Allons, si tu crois pouvoir m'aider …  
  
-Merci l'ami ! dit le paladin en sautant au cou du drow.   
  
Celui-ci grogna, certain qu'il regretterait plus sa pitié que sa colère.  
  
Henki observa la masse endormie, ils avaient convenue de parler à voix basse.  
  
-C'est un balrog ? demanda Firn, inquiet pour le steak qu'il cachait dans ses pantalons.  
  
-Oui. dit Henki, inquiet de finir en steak.  
  
Telvin bondit en plein milieu de la pièce, Henki devint vert et manqua aller l'étrangler à mains nues mais Firn le retint, souriant en lui faisant signe de laisser faire le jeune.  
  
-Petit, petit, petit. Viens me voir.  
  
Le démon se leva là tête, surpris d'être ainsi interpellé, mais il vit Telvin et son expression changea. Tel un bon toutou bien dressé, il vient au pied du garçon.  
  
Henki en resta bouche bée, Firn passa à ses cotés en lui lançant un regard amusé.  
  
Je crois que nous nous sommes fait un ami. se défendit le petit. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapter 9   
  
Drizzt toisa Asthurion, incertain d'avoir fait le bon choix.  
  
-Bon. reprit-il en croisant les bras. Tu dis que tu as créé un sors de rapidité mieux que tout ce qui s'est vu jusqu'ici, permettant même de courir sur l'eau. C'est bien ça ? J'ai bien saisie ?  
  
-Oui ! s'écria le paladin fier de son œuvre.  
  
Exaspéré, Drizzt se dirige vers la rive, tentant de voir le Passeur à l'horizon.   
  
-Eh l'homme anorexique ! Ramène tes os ici j'ai besoin de ton aide !  
  
Rien ne bougea.  
  
-C'est quoi ce sort au juste ?  
  
Telvin gratouillait déjà son compagnon de jeu quand Henki les rejoint. Il fixa l'enfant, complètement éberlué.  
  
-Je dois concéder petit, tu as un certain sens pratique.  
  
-C'est mon filleul à moi !   
  
Le jeune drow, sourit, content d'avoir été utile. Il se tourna vers Errtu.  
  
-Tu n'as pas vu Drizzt dans le coin ?  
  
La bestiole se retourna sur le ventre et regarda son nouveau maître.   
  
-Oui. il montra sa main. Je l'ai vu de trop près. Il est passé il y a une quinzaine de minutes, il cherchait quelque chose je crois. J'avais peur que ce ne soit moi.  
  
Il sourit ironiquement, puis se pencha pour laisser monter Telvin.  
  
-Je vais vous mener sur la piste, mais après je dois revenir. Loth n'aime pas que je flirte trop loin.  
  
Henki et Firn montèrent à la suite, ce dernier un sourire béat de fierté sur les lèvres.  
  
-C'est mon filleul à moi, tu sais Henki ?  
  
-Oui on s'en doute Firny, allons soit sage mange ce bon chocolat.  
  
Henki donna un morceau de chocolat à Firn qui fondit dessus, ne prononçant plus un mot avant de l'avoir terminé. Le Balrog s'était arrêté devant une immense étendue d'eau, si danse qu'elle formait un brouillard fantomatique.   
  
Telvin mit pied à terre en premier, suivit de Firn aux anges mais Henki mangea le mur quand la bête décida de se secouer les puces. Il repartit en galopant vers sa grotte.  
  
-Rien autour.   
  
Telvin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Tu sais Firn, je crois que nous avions remarqués. Que fait-on maintenant ?  
  
Henki se pencha sur le sol, observant des traces.   
  
-Quoi que ce soit, Drizzt n'est plus seul. Peut être est-il suivit ?  
  
-Drizzzouuuunineeeeet. cri Firn.  
  
Henki lui sauta à la gorge, lui fermant la bouche de sa main. Firn la lui mordit.  
  
-Silence Firn. dit Telvin.  
  
-Pour une fois, écoute le jeune.   
  
Une longue barge accosta sans avoir bougé une vague, ni laissé entendre le moindre signe de sa présence. Deux yeux braises fixaient le groupe.  
  
Pour une fois, Drizzt devait avouer qu'Asthurion s'était surpassé. Le sors avait presque parfaitement fonctionné. La seule chose à laquelle le paladin n'avait pas pensé, c'était l'atterrissage.   
  
-Allons ne bouge pas j'essaie de te sortir de là !  
  
Le drow considéra l'homme complètement coincé dans un cratère si étroit que seul le choc de la vitesse avait pu l'y faire rentrer.  
  
-Ami ! Aide moi !  
  
-Oui, je fais de mon mieux !  
  
Le ranger contourna l'obstacle, l'évalua sous tous ses angles. Il regarda le paladin d'un air désolé.   
  
-Ça va faire mal… 


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10   
  
Asthurion et Drizzt marchaient depuis un moment en silence. Asthurion se frottait le bras en foudroyant son ami du regard.  
  
-Beau à faire mal, mais me faire cramer …  
  
-Oh ne fais pas la gueule, je t'avais averti que nous ne pouvions que faire fondre la roche.  
  
-N'empêche tu aurais pu essayer de la fendre avec un de tes cimeterres.  
  
-Et en briser la lame ? Trop peu pour moi merci.  
  
Il caressa la garde d'étincelle en lui jettant un petit regard amoureux.  
  
-Tente de continuer à garder le silence. Je sens que nous approchons.  
  
Asthurion fit signe de motus et bouche cousue. Ils approchèrent d'un point de lumière. Drizzt chuchota à son ami.  
  
-Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe, toi tu restes ici.  
  
Une voix résonna soudain dans la grotte, une voix mélodieuse, envoûtante. Trop envoûtante. Drizzt lui trouvait un son métallique. Il se mit en garde comme Asthurion passait à ses cotés, d'une démarche d'automate. Il le saisit par son bras valide.  
  
-Où vas-tu ?  
  
-Tu ne l'entends pas ? Elle nous invite à elle !   
  
Drizzt se gratta la tête mais son ami déjà pénétrait dans la grotte. Il se faufila jusqu'à l'entrée pour voir sans être vu.  
  
Une jeune dame se tenait, aguicheuse, devant le paladin, lui roucoulant à l'oreille. Soupirant, Drizzt reconnu bien là son ami et sourie. La diablesse semblait plus sous le charme d'Asthurion que lui sous son charme.  
  
Secouant la tête, amusé, Drizzt revint discrètement sur ses pas.  
  
Au bout d'une bifurcation, il sentit un courant d'air. Il s'arrêta pour en comprendre l'odeur complexe. Elle lui rappelait un vague souvenir. Une sorte de sensation qui remontait en lui.  
  
Craignant un piège d'une quelconque créature, il se mit en garde.  
  
En effet, quelque chose approchait dans le noir, semblant porter de petites ailes à mis hauteur. Quand il fut à porter de vu, Drizzt le reconnu…  
  
-Telvin !  
  
Son garçon lui sourie de toutes ses dents.  
  
-Salut papa, tu en as mis du temps ! Tu as presque manqué la tournée de whisky.  
  
Drizzt devint très méfiant, essayant de comprendre à quelle illusion il avait affaire.  
  
-Quelle tournée de whisky ?  
  
-Bien tu connais maman, quand elle est dans les parages, le whisky coule à flot. Pourquoi serait-ce une exception dans les limbes ?  
  
-Ta mère ?  
  
Incrédule, Drizzt perdit toute réserve et fonça vers l'ouverture.  
  
La scène qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.  
  
Au milieu de la place, l'Avoral ficelé servait de table aux whiskys que servait Firn à Henki et … Esperanza.  
  
-Bah qu'à c'la n'tienne, on a gardé le méchant bébé pour toi l'ami.   
  
Elle lui souriait, fière comme un paon. Drizzt approcha de la bête, dégoûté.  
  
-Je ne peux pas tuer une créature à terre.  
  
Il se pencha et ouvrit la bourse du monstre, récupérant Gwen.  
  
-Si vous voulez du whisky, moi je serai à la taverne.  
  
Il se prépara à tourner talon, mais un souvenir vint le frapper. Le souvenir de la créature se penchant sur lui, complètement assommé, la créature saisissant sa statuette, son amie, son âme sœur.  
  
Drizzt se retrouva en un instant près de la gardienne, lui prit la dague qu'elle avait à la taille et la planta profondément dans le torse du monstre.  
  
-Après tout, il faut faire un peu de ménage parfois, même en enfer.  
  
Il s'en retourna, ses compagnons le suivant en pouffant de rire.  
  
NB : je sais je sais c'est leger leger …. Mais bon c'était ma première fanfiction …. Pitié ? en tout cas la suite c'est de l'humour pur et dur à l'avis des compagnons de Drizzt et de l'homme en question (ou plutot drow) … je vous expliquerai un jour ;-)  
  
- Esperanza Kobra - 


End file.
